brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Taking the Magazine idea: One Step Beyond
Listen to One Step Beyond Okay. Strange Idea I had today. First a few notes: I'm coming up with most of this idea as I go (a bit like I did in my English exam today :P ). Basic idea Basicly, I saw a book about train wagons today (yes...train wagons....) and that sparked an idea in my brain (no its not to have a project on train sets). Basicly, there was some discussion a couple weeks ago about a magazine or something, like what Lcawte currently does. My idea would see development of our articles towards a kind of e-book on the theme. Now. Before the upburst. ("We're a wiki, not a publisher", etc). My thought was this. Basicly, we work on a theme. (most likely one with a story and one finished). Everything on that theme would need to be complete. Everything. Not just the sets and the minifigures. Everything. The Key Chains, the gear, the t-shirts, the theme-specific parts, the themed-legoland rides etc. Also, it would require finding things like the comics and the story and everything. Everything. (repetition is meant to make you remember it and persuade you. Is it?) How it helps us First, it means the articles get better (yay) and we get articles on new things (yay). Secondly, it could be considered almost like an advertisement for Brickipedia. It is created and we go to forums and post it in that themes area, and message bloggers about it. They like it. They recommend. People check Brickipedia out. More editors. Better articles, more articles. (yay) Ideas for a specific theme * A space subtheme? Something like Insectoids? * Adventurers? (seems quite large) A couple of notes * Due to the way the wiki works, I suppose at the end everyone whos contributed to that themes articles would need to be credited (as in, when you import articles you have to include a history, so presume that would be how it works.)? * Please rate my persuasive skills here, as I have an exam tomorrow that involves writing a piece that involves writing to advise, argue and persuade. (tomorrow being Friday) * This is, quite clearly, a long term thing. In fact, I was thinking that it would most likely be done in the summer. (I.e. a while to get nice articles, then a while to spiff them up into a e-magazine) Summary We make lots of articles. We make good articles. We put them in a nice stylish file. We get more editors and visitors. We party. ---- Kingcjc 17:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts/Discussion I think it is a good idea. --Cligra Cat Lover 17:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I love this. I think I had a similar idea at some point in time...didn't we have an IRC discussion where I brought this up? Anyhow, Adventurers is probably the best theme. The group most likely to read this is more recent AFOLs and TFOLs (or so I'd guess), and Adventurers was an EXTREMELY popular theme. It wasn't HUGE, but it wasn't small either. Plus I'd love to get more info. I have an Adventurers Book missing the cover and the first page, as well as a complete one (but I'm not sure where it is). Both are puzzle books. BIONICLE would be the easiest, if not for all the merchandise that seems to be everywhere. But there's so much info on it already.... Once it gets going, classic themes would be the best by far. Would this involve subthemes or superthemes? 18:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest we start the project sometime January/February. It would be possible to get an Ebook out every 3 months or so if we do smaller superthemes. For large superthemes, such as Space, Castle, Trains, Service Packs (seriously), and Town (sorry Ajraddatz-Pirates is relatively small, and even Castle pales in comparison before the size of Town and Space-especially Town), we split it into eras. I'm not sure how we'd define the Town or Trains ones. But for Space, there's the classic Era (through Space Police I), the post-classic era (M-Tron through Spyrius), the end (Roboforce + Exploriens through Insectoids), and the 200s (you get the idea). Got to go, I'll have more ideas later. 18:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking to ease us into the idea, start with a small subtheme. Someone recently posted some info they got from some Space-theme book (I think it was something like Insectoids). For themes like that it would work as you can talk about the story too. Anyway, I would say the key thing about the idea is that it helps in many area. Articles, Merchandise, Viewers, Editors and Something to read if your bored (since its PDF you can probably put it on most portable devices) ---IT'S MADNESS!!---- Kingcjc 18:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It was Insectoids. I ALMOST got that book-my parents promised it to me the next time we went back, but when I came back a few weeks later, they were gone. Older themes didn't have much of a story, at least not a very well-known one. The newer themes have a lot more notable stories. So would we do each book by subtheme? By supertheme? How would Service Packs fit in-would they be their own book, or would they be included in books of certain themes? 19:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! I would suggest a more recent, yet replaced theme from the early-mid 2000's when LEGO was all for giving us stories to go with the sets. Orient Expedition and Knights' Kindom II fall under this description perfectly. --Berrybrick 19:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't thought this far ahead :P I was thinking we should just try and get one done and see if it works. But, I suggested older themes as they aren't updated (i.e., we can't do a current theme as that is changing constantly). As for service packs, that would just contain set info. But the way I see it, if a basic set template (i.e., a page with four boxes, containing details for released, set number, parts, figs etc) was created, then mroe people could create them, then someone could combine them, check them over and put them all together. Also, in response to what themes, I would say it would be best to do themes people would be interested in, to attract attention to it. ---IT'S MADNESS!!---- Kingcjc 19:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::The problem with that is that themes people want to see are almost always Star Wars or one of the newest themes-which involve lots of updating. I could compile all the pages on one page with the template if you want. So then, if we're doing subthemes, what about sets that span multiple subthemes (either within a supertheme or within more than one)? 19:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm thinking some of the more-popular or interesting themes that aren't current. An example was Adventurers, but I feel first we should do something smaller to "break us in" to it. Something that allows us to develop the format so then it can be easily applied in the future by multiple people. For example, subthemes I may suggest are Castle (2007), One of the space ones (are any well regarded?) or something that appeals to people or that they may remember or like ---IT'S MADNESS!!---- Kingcjc 20:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Castle (2007) was probably Castle's best subtheme. I still hate myself for not getting any. Although it's a bit too large. Classic Space was well regarded. Blacktron was well regarded. Probably Ice Planet 2002 as well. I'm not so sure about other themes. I'd suggest Space Police I-it's a solid theme, pretty great design-not large, but not tiny either. It doesn't have that much background or history, and we already have some exclusive info on it (like that prototype pic). 20:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm open to what people want. Its up to you lot really. Whatever it is, we'd first create a project to ensure it is up to a very high standard and in the mean time work out some basic layouts. ---IT'S MADNESS!!---- Kingcjc 20:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So could you design a template for it? I could start one up as an example for you. I'm not sure how to create PDFs (without buying that program) but I could post them on a blog or something similar and you can see how you like my idea. 00:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah-do we need to get the Magazine articles on the themes/sets too? 00:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say yeah, but wikipedia can help their by saying which mags: Wikipedia ---IT'S MADNESS!!---- Kingcjc 14:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Theme * What to do one on first then, regarding the points about: **Shouldn't be too large **Should interest people Design I've got access to the free version of Serif DrawPlus and PS Elements. I can do a little bit of graphics, but can't think of a good layout. I've got this: CJC_Screenhunterrrr.jpg|. If someone has a layout idea, please sketch it out... ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 21:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I have layout ideas at User:BobaFett2/Test4 and User:BobaFett2/Test5. 21:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) So will this continue? This seems to be dieing out. 14:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC)